


Get Well Soon

by yincredible



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vomiting, just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yincredible/pseuds/yincredible
Summary: Vince is feeling sick and Howard wants to help.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KINGOFMODS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGOFMODS/gifts).



> kerri was feeling sick so i wrote this for them.... hope u enjoy!!

It wasn't like he was away from Vince all that often, which made the text while he was out all the more upsetting. He'd left early that morning to run errands, mainly for Naboo, and he'd gone before his friend had even woken up. It was when he was walking down a shop aisle that his phone buzzed a few times. Generally speaking, he didn't get many texts. Vince was one of the only people that texted him and they were usually together anyway, especially at this time of day. Taking his phone from his pocket, he checked the messages.

Vince: i feel so sickkkk  
Vince: howarddd where r u im gonna throw up  
Vince: :((((

Why did he have to be out right now? Though he told himself that his friend was probably being dramatic, he couldn't deny the rising panic growing in him. Alongside it sympathy, then worry, then the indescribable urge to get home fast and take care of him. Grabbing some magazines he was pretty sure Vince liked and, after some hesitation, some flowers (they could help, right?), he paid and quickly left. Luckily he wasn't far from home, and he had enough nervous energy to get there fast.

Walking in, he heard a soft groan and spotted Vince laying on the sofa looking rather sorry for himself. Putting down his bags, he asked softly as he approached, "You, uh, doing alright?" He got another, more deliberate groan in response, and gave a sheepish smile as he realised it was probably a dumb question right now.

It was stupid, but he could feel his heart beating fast at the prospect of Vince being ill. He was meant to be lively and joyful, not sick and unhappy. Seeing him like this was honestly disheartening, and he felt that he ought to put it right as soon as possible. Hovering nearby, not wanting to sit next to him but not wanting to leave him there, he asked, "Is there anything you need?"

There was something that hurt him about how weak Vince's smile was. It was as though he was trying to be as cheerful as normal but just couldn't manage that. He almost wished it was a person that had hurt him simply so he would have someone he could hate for it, someone he could take revenge on. Given those feelings, it was good that it wasn't like that; he wasn't the best at fighting, after all, and then they'd both be hurt.

"Could you maybe just sit with me, Howard?" It was a simple enough request, and he obeyed at once. Taking a seat next to Vince, he didn't comment as his friend moved closer, leaning heavily against him. More on instinct than through consideration, he snaked his arm around the other's shoulders, holding him gently.

After that they were quiet for a long while, sitting together. He wasn't entirely sure if Vince was awake or not until he moved, shifting for a bit until his head was unceremoniously dropped on Howard's lap. Surprised, it was all he could do not to jump at the movement. This was okay. He could handle this, so long as he stayed fairly still.

Staring down at the head delicately resting on his legs, he realised absentmindedly that they hadn't sat like this before. He wasn't quite sure what to do or where to put his hands. Eventually, he found himself resting one on Vince's shoulder, drawing circles with his thumb, and the other hovering awkwardly as he tried to figure out what to do with it. For now, he stayed like this, listening to the soft breathing of his favourite person and- no, no, that sounded too sappy even for his own thoughts- listening to Vince breathing and letting his mind wander.

He glanced down and his gaze settled on the soft black hair so close to him. The idea came into his head and he was far too tempted to just push it away. Quietly, he moved his hand to it, stroking it with more care than with just about anything else. He was pretty sure he'd handled glass more roughly than this, but then he cared a lot more about this than anything at all made of glass.

It must've been a while that passed before he heard a sleepy voice saying his name. Looking down at the other man as he hummed an answer, he was glad that Vince was turned away from him. If he was looking the other way, he couldn't see the affection in his gaze. He was fairly sure that he didn't look at anything else in the world in the same way he looked at Vince when he was looking the other way. Even to him it felt softer, and he didn't dare think what it looked like from the outside. The word used to describe it would probably be 'loving', and that made him too nervous to think about all that much.

A small voice murmured, "Thanks," and a deeper voice replied, "It's fine." There was silence for a few seconds before both said, "I love you." Each surprised by the other's voice, they smiled and said nothing more.


End file.
